Victor Creed (Earth-616)
. Formerly , Weapon X, , , Hounds; ; former partner of the Constrictor, Team X (CIA), | Relatives = Victoria Creed (mother, deceased); Zebadiah Creed (father, deceased); Luther Creed (brother, deceased); Graydon Creed (son, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly X-Factor HQ, Washington D.C., Maryland; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 275 lbs | Weight2 = (without Adamantium skeleton), 380 lbs (with) | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Sabretooth has elongated canines and claws at the tips of his fingers and toes | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = (assumed) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, professional criminal, assassin, serial killer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | PlaceofDeath = in Canada | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Iron Fist #14 | HistoryText = When Victor Creed's mutation first manifested, he killed his brother over a piece of pie. His father would systemically pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his demons. Victor was chained like an animal in the family cellar for years until one day he chewed off his own hand in order to break free, subsequently murdering his father. . His mother, though, was dying of cancer, so Victor took her to the hospital. She was killed a few years later by a member of the Red Right Hand. In 1912. During Silas Burr's trial, a gun battle broke out and he was taken away by one of the bailiffs, a man eventually known as Sabretooth. Sabretooth took him up to Canada, where he met a man who needed his services, a man by the name of Hudson. Although certain memories of their encounters have been tampered with, it appears Sabretooth did attack a Blackfoot tribe Wolverine was a part of. The main victim was Silverfox. Creed coerced Wolverine into attacking another tribe. In a later occasion, Sabretooth has been involved with a group responsible for the killing of Wolverine's wife Itsu and the abduction of her son. These events have been uncovered by Wolverine's recent regain of his full memory. Sometime in the mid-60's, apparently, Creed, now code-named Sabretooth, was a member of a special black ops group, along with Wolverine and Maverick. One of their missions was to steal the carbonadium synthesizer from Russia, which led them to meet Omega Red, and force him into hibernation. Sabretooth was a cold operative, willing to sell out his teammates to save himself and the mission. While on a mission in Germany, Creed was assigned to guard Leni Zauber, a German spy. The two became intimate, and Zauber eventually gave birth to a child, whom Creed never knew until years later, just as he didn't know that Leni was actually Mystique. Creed was then abducted into the original Weapon X Program, which was attempting to create super-powered sleeper agents. Part of the program was brainwashing and memory-implanting, performed by the Psi-Borg and using elaborate movie sets. It seems that unlike some of the other recruits, Sabretooth seems to have already had his claws and anti-aging factor. However, he did not receive the adamantium bonding that Wolverine did. He fought against the martial artist Iron Fist. Shortly thereafter, Creed was recruited into the Marauders by Gambit on behalf of Mr. Sinister, and led the villains in the Morlock Massacre. It was there that Wolverine first encountered Sabretooth in their costumed personas. Sabretooth escaped Wolverine's vengeance, and attacked the Mansion, but was beaten off by new X-Man Psylocke. Much later, after attacking Wolverine countless times, Sabretooth was forced to join his Weapon X Program teammates to discover why their age-suppression was wearing off. They infiltrated the old base and discovered the truth about the program and their memories. While being driven mad by Psi-Borg, Sabretooth killed Silver Fox, whom Logan loved, thus fulfilling the implanted memory of her murder at Creed's hands that had haunted Wolverine for years. Sabretooth was apparently consumed by Psi-Borg, but re-emerged later, with some of his memory implants removed, thanks to the telepath. Sometime prior to this, Sabretooth had found a telepath named Birdy who used her powers to calm his murderous rages. During this period Sabretooth often dressed in suits and began building a power base. A deal with the Hand brought him into conflict with Omega Red and the X-Men again, and he was thwarted. Soon afterwards, Creed's son Graydon discovered his father's identity and came after him, eventually killing Birdy, which drove Sabretooth mad. Sabretooth lost all control at this point, and Maverick called in the X-Men to help stop him. Amazingly, Professor X thought that Creed was crying for help, and chose to take him into the Mansion and help him rather than kill him. While he was a patient/prisoner in the X-Mansion, Sabretooth constantly goaded the X-Men, but was beaten back time and again, by Jean Grey, who refused to give him his "fix" and by Bishop during a power outage. Creed did have his useful moments: He assisted Shadowcat in tracking Caliban in the Morlock tunnels, and when the Phalanx attacked the X-Men, he helped Banshee and Emma Frost locate and rescue the Generation X mutants. However, at his core he was still evil, and one night when Wolverine was alone guarding him, Sabretooth nagged his nemesis to no end. Finally, when the moment was right, Creed slammed into the restraining forcefield and pushed his way through it, daring Logan to kill him. Wolverine nearly complied, putting a bone claw through Sabretooth's brain. Following that particular encounter, Creed was reduced for a time to a child-like mental state, but he soon recovered and tricked Boomer into releasing him. Psylocke intervened, and was critically injured as Sabretooth escaped. Archangel was also wounded, his metal wings slashed open, precipitating the return of his feathered flesh-and-blood wings. When Creed was finally brought down by the X-Men, he was taken into government custody, fitted with a restraining collar that prevented him from attacking without sanction, and made a member of X-Factor. Eventually, however, Sabretooth inured himself to the pain generated by the collar and ripped it off, whereupon he hacked and slashed his way through his teammates, nearly killing them all. Creed then rejoined his true "employers," the Hound Program, but was censured for killing, and not simply capturing, his targets. Sabretooth appeared during Wolverine's marriage to Viper. This time, Sabretooth sported new adamantium-laced bones and claws, as well as an extremely accelerated healing factor, making him much more deadly than usual. Sabretooth also had implants which make him much stronger than a man of his build and weight. However, Creed lost his adamantium when he failed to defeat Wolverine in a match set up by Apocalypse to see who would be his next Horseman. Apocalypse siphoned all the metal out of Creed and into Logan and left him for dead. Later, Gambit found Creed dying in a cave in South America, guarded by tribal Indians. In return for helping Creed recover, Gambit got him to lead him to one of Sinister's bases. After that mission, Gambit secured enough adamantium from the Constrictor to keep Creed alive. Months later, Creed was captured and re-implanted with adamantium bones by what turned out to be a revamped Weapon X project. He ran some recruiting missions for them, but appalled most of the agents with his twisted bloodlust. Secretly, though, Sabretooth was gathering information such as the Director's command codes and other resources, which he used after escaping from the program. He hired Omega Red and Lady Deathstrike to hunt down and attempt to kill Wolverine's nearest and dearest: Nightcrawler, the Hudsons and his foster-daughter Amiko and her guardian Yukio. He then activated a Neutralizer-like cannon using the Director's codes, stealing Logan's mutant abilities. The captured Amiko and Logan were brought to Creed, who taunted Logan with a game of cat and mouse, for Amiko's life and for the "Logan Files," supposedly his lost memories. Logan managed to beat Creed, who was himself shot with the Neutralizer cannon and was recaptured by Weapon X. Somehow, however, Sabretooth escaped Weapon X again, and set himself up against the organization, beating them to their recruits and killing them horribly. Worse, Creed planned to sell the secrets of Weapon X to other countries looking to set up their own mutant forces. Finally, after Sabretooth viciously scarred Aurora, the Director called in Weapon Zero, who tracked Sabretooth down and slit his throat, then shot him with adamantium bullets and burned his flesh with acid. Zero was stopped from killing Creed only by the Director's implant, and Sabretooth was returned to the Weapon X Program. He was kept under control by Mesmero, but when Mesmero's powers failed, Sabretooth escaped. He actually returned to the compound when the Underground attacked, and was found by Marrow, who fought him and used a water release pipe to wash him down the drain. He was seen again in the wilderness of Canada where he encountered Sasquatch and the newest Wendigo. Sabretooth and the Wendigo ended up in the Arctic Sea, presumed dead by Sasquatch. After a fearsome battle in the Arctic Waters, Sabretooth emerged victorious with the hide of the Wendigo. Sabretooth later reappeared working for a Megacorp, a large company whose owner wanted to destroy Sinister. He got beaten around by a bunch of Essex's genetically engineered goons, but eventually defeated them with a telepathic scrambler he gotten from Scalphunter. Then Sabretooth was pulled off the assignment by Tomes, the owner, who was really John Sublime. Creed went to work with a reconstituted Brotherhood, attacking in Philadelphia and getting routed by the X-Men. Then Sabretooth was part of the Brotherhood's attack on the X-Mansion, and after throwing a student through a window, got into a melee with Wolverine, who appeared to have dismembered him. Later, he was forced to become a member of a new version of the defunct Weapon X program and his skeleton was infused with adamantium once more. Sabretooth revealed that by means of genetic enhancement the Weapon X program increased his strength and accelerated his healing factor.''Wolverine'' Vol 2 #166 Eventually he escaped and began operating as a solo agent. Sabretooth was one of the villains working to find the Identity Disc. He was later seen in Nogales, Mexico, fleeing from a mysterious group of superhumans collectively known as The Children.''X-Men'' Vol 2 #188 Their reasons for pursuing him remain unknown, but two of them — Sangre and Serafina were seen tracking him. Sangre then activated a singularity generator that annihilated most of the town and killed all its citizens, except for a little girl whom Serafina deliberately shielded from the destruction so there would be a witness to what happened. He later encountered two more of the Children — Aguja and Fuego. They attacked him and temporarily neutralized his healing factor, but he managed to escape regardless, only to end up at the Xavier Institute later that night seeking sanctuary. Sabretooth recently renewed his rivalry with Wolverine upon the latter's return to the X-Mansion. Wolverine hurled Sabretooth through a window and the two fought savagely. After fighting to a standstill, Sabretooth dug his claws into Wolverine's chest while Wolverine held his right fist against Sabretooth's throat. Sabretooth warned that he would rip Wolverine's heart out if Wolverine popped his claws. Wolverine immediately responded with "Let 'er rip" and extracted his claws. After recovering, Sabretooth chained Wolverine to the roof of the Blackbird. Wolverine broke free and renewed his attack, causing Sabretooth to crash the jet into the ground. Emerging from the flaming wreckage, they continued to fight while healing from their injuries until they were suddenly separated by a bolt of lightning. Wolverine's former teammate, and current Queen of Wakanda, Storm appeared and scolded them both, stating cryptically that "You are both going to have to learn that you cannot kill one another without killing yourselves!" Later, Sabretooth was chained in the the royal palace of Wakanda complaining about the way he was being treated. He soon broke free and escaped into the jungle, with the Black Panther quickly giving chase. He caught up to Sabretooth and engaged him in battle, with Sabretooth gaining the upper hand. Sabretooth wrapped his right hand around the Panther's throat and hoisted him off the ground and was about to deal a killing blow when Wolverine suddenly arrived. Without hesitation, Wolverine used his claws to slice off Sabretooth's hand. Sabretooth was taken to an old Weapon X facility and somehow turned into a rabid, mindless beast. He killed Feral before fleeing. Death Wolverine decided that it was finally time to put an end to Sabretooth and approached Cyclops, asking for the Muramasa Blade. After mentally showing Emma Frost all the atrocities Sabretooth had committed, Cyclops consents and gives the sword to Wolverine. Wolverine chases the rabid Sabretooth down and uses the sword to slice off Sabretooths arm. Sabretooth tries to reattach it but due to the Muramasa blades ability of nullifying healing factors he is unable to and is left vulnerable. Wolverine offers Sabretooth one last chance to stop him, but Sabretooth manages to say "Do it" and Wolverine finally ends their long feud by decapitating and killing him. Sometime after Sabretooth's death, Professor X revealed to Wolverine that before he recruited him, Sabretooth was his first choice to be a member of the X-Men. Return Under unknown circumstances, Creed returned from the grave, and he was asked by the Hellfire Club to make Wolverine's life a living hell. He was then seen in Japan aiding the Japanese branch of The Hand and working for its leader Azuma Gōda, together with the also revived Mystique with whom he had a relationship. However, Creed betrayed Azuma Gōda and left him to be killed by Wolverine, after telling him that he had come back from the dead to be much more than he was before he died. He then proceeded to travel to a meeting of East Asia's greatest crime syndicates and killed all the representatives, declaring himself invisible king of all Asia, and ruling with Mystique, Lord Deathstrike, and the new Silver Samurai. He also joined the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants formed by a newly resurrected Daken. Together with fellow Brotherhood member Blob they kidnapped Evan Sabahnur in order to turn him into their own Apocalypse. Sabretooth, Daken and Shadow King took Evan on a road trip in an effort to break his resolve and turn him into Apocalypse. In an illusion by Shadow King they killed his parents but when he still refused to kill him they revealed that his parents never existed and were only illusions created by Fantomex. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary mutant power was an accelerated healing process that enabled him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Originally, the speed of Sabretooth's healing factor's was in proportion to the wound's severity; for example, he could fully recover from an ordinary gunshot wound within minutes or injuries as severe as a broken back and severed spine within days. However, Sabretooth's healing ability was dramatically increased in recent years due to various augmentation procedures. Sabretooth could fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity:' Sabretooth's natural healing also afforded him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It was virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. *'Immunity To Diseases:' Sabretooth's healing powers also extended to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he was immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Weather Insulated Adaptation:' Sabretooth was able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of being nude in sub-zero temperatures. *'Extended Longevity:' In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provided him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He has claimed to be even older than Wolverine. Despite being of an, unknown, advanced age, Sabretooth retained the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime when he was killed by Wolverine. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sabretooth's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Before receiving various upgrades to his powers, Sabretooth could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. After the upgrades, his stamina was increased to the point where he could exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours. Superhuman Strength: Sabretooth possessed superhuman strength that has been artificially augmented on a number of occasions over the years. Initially, he possessed sufficient strength to lift slightly above 800 lbs for brief amounts of time Wolverine: Weapon X Files #1 , slightly greater than the maximum amount an ordinary human is capable of lifting. However, after being captured and augmented the first time by his son, Graydon Creed, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 2 tons. He also underwent various augmentation procedures at the hands of the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program, including some to both his strength and healing factor. While the full limits of his strength weren't revealed, the latest Wolverine handbook confirms sabretooth being stronger than Wolverine who is stated to be able to lift in excess of 800 lbs for brief periods Wolverine: Weapon X Files #1 Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes wase similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provided him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth could see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extended into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing was similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he could detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possessed an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth could recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose could detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. He also has retractable talons in place of fingernails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. At times, Sabretooth's claws, along with his skeleton, have been bonded with Adamantium. As a result, his claws were virtually indestructible. The Adamantium further enhanced the already razor sharp edge of Sabretooth's claws and enabled him to slice through almost any surface, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. Psionic Resistance: For a time Sabertooth had trouble with psionic altercations, but became immune to telepathic manipulation after an incident when Wolverine punctured his frontal lobe. This was made evident when Elizabeth Braddock stabbed him in the head with her Psionic katana. | Abilities = Sabretooth is an excellent hand to hand combatant, having been trained by various organizations such as the CIA, Weapon X, the Foreigner, and HYDRA. He is also an expert hunter and tracker, even without the use of his heightened senses. Sabretooth also has developed a high resistance to telepathic probing and manipulation. Although his extreme arrogance gives him the appearance of stupidity, he is actually quite intelligent. He routinely hacks into government databases to steal classified information and has escaped the highest levels of incarceration. He also has a pronounced assault leap, which few can sense, even those like wolverine who have animal senses. This leap is a combination of his superhuman strength, reflex and agility working in concert, flexing and un-flexing his muscles much harder and quicker than a normal human, similar to a tiger or lion's pounce. This allows for a devastatingly powerful and fast leap onto the opponent, which few can recover from. Special Skills: Due to his extensive training Sabretooth was an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant. He was also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, explosives, and assassination techniques. | Strength = Class 10 . Able to lift in 2 - 10 ton range , however the extent of his continuously enchanced strength was never revealed. | Weaknesses = Sabretooth was vulnerable to the Muramasa Blade. The sword, which was constructed through some means with the use of a piece of Wolverine's own soul, had the ability to greatly nullify the efficiency of an accelerated healing factor. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Throughout his life, Sabretooth has wielded many different types of firearms throughout his careers as a soldier, a mercenary, assassin, and a spy. | OtherMedia = * Victor Creed (X2) * Victor Creed in X-Men Legends * Victor Creed (Marvel vs. Capcom) * Victor Creed (X-Men Films and Games) * Victor Creed (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) | Notes = * Sabretooth somewhat resembles Dog Logan from the Origin mini-series. However, there is no solid evidence to suggest whether or not they are the same person or related in any way. * Mister Sinister created clones of all of the Marauders using genetic material he had gathered from all of them. The only known appearances of the Sabretooth clone was in and . Sinister has claimed he is more difficult to clone. * Wolverine long suspected Sabretooth of being related to him, either as a father, brother or clone due to the fact that they had similar powers, smells and shared several other characteristics. | Trivia = * Sabretooth actually began his career as an Iron Fist villain.Iron Fist #14 * The DC Comics super-villain Tracer of The Extremists is based on Sabretooth. * Sabretooth's physical strength has been artificially enhanced at least twice. Sabretooth received his first strength enhancement from his son, Graydon Creed, during the mini-series Sabretooth: Death Hunt. Sabretooth's strength was further enhanced later after joining the latest incarnation of the Weapon X Program. * Sabretooth's true name, or what is believed to be his true name, Victor Creed, was first revealed in in February, 1992. * Wolverine once thrust one of his claws straight into Sabretooth's brain. Sabretooth was now able to be telepathically controlled by Professor X. Professor X tried to make Sabretooth believe he was a kind and good person in his own world. For a while it worked, but then his brain recovered and Sabretooth regained his murderous tendencies. * Sabretooth's cloning pair in the Marauders is Riptide. * After his death, Sabretooth's severed head was found by the Red Right Hand and taken to be displayed in their 'Wolverine trophy room'. * Professor X originally planned to recruit Sabretooth into his X-Men as opposed to Wolverine. | Links = * Comics:Sabretooth * Marvel Directory * OHMU Master Edition (Vol 3) #16, 1991 ,MARVEL COMICS GROUP © * OHMU WOLVERINE 2004, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © *Marvel Universe *Knightmare6.com; Sabretooth FAQ *Mutant High; Sabretooth Profile *Uncanny X-Men; Sabretooth Profile *June 2002 Interview with Paul Jenkins *January 2004 Interview with Paul Jenkins }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Night Vision Category:Hyperosmia Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Espionage Category:Adamantium Category:Martial Arts Category:Killed by Wolverine Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Creed Family Category:Serial Killers Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Wolverine Villains Category:X-Men Villains Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Sabretooth (Victor Creed) Sabretooth (Victor Creed)